Wake Up Call
by gay4greys
Summary: REPOST! Arizona wakes Callie up for some morning activities. Arizona G!P. If it's not your thing, don't read.


The morning sun is streaming through the windows woke me up twenty minutes ago. Ever since I've been staring at my beautiful Calliope who's still sleeping beside me. Last night we had sex for the first time and it was everything I imagine and more. I was nervous because I am a woman with a penis and kept that secret for so long from her, but when I finally broke down and told her everything she just kissed me. We had built such a strong foundation before we spoke that she didn't think anything different of me when I told her. If I had known she would be so accepting and had such a zealous appetite I would've told her earlier. The thing we said and did to each other last night gives me chills and shivers just thinking about it. Her firm, round ass, big, caramel breasts, silky strong curves, plump perfect lips, big brown eyes, and warm velvet-like pussy all are things I love about her. At least physically, nothing can compare to the deep soul she has. When I her down and tasted her sweet cum I knew it was over. I feel my dick getting hard just thinking about it again.

"Callie, sweetheart wake up. " I whisper next to her ear.

"Mhmmm, you wore me out last night, baby. Five more minutes." She mumbles back. I can't wait that long. I want her…need her now. So I pull back the sheet covering her perfect ass leaving her fully exposed. "Arizona, put it back. I'm cold." She says squirming the bed to find more warmth again.

"Let me warm you up." Climbing on top of her back I lay kisses across her tan skin. From her shoulder blades, down to spine, to the beginning curve of her ass. Scooting down, I lick each ass cheek and give a light slap to each one. I knead the round flesh in my hands. Waking her up and getting me harder in the process. "Baby, you ass does not quit. I think all weekend you should walk around naked."

"If we did that we would be having sex all weekend." She replies, although still a little raspy from her sleep.

"Ain't nothing wrong with that." Moving back up, I lay flush against her back. My nipples harder against her skin and I know she can feel my growing cock on her back.

"I feel you. You feel good. You feel big."

"I am. Turn around. I left up on my arms to give her space and she flips over. She grins up at me and lean down to give her a passionate good morning kiss. "You're so sexy, Calliope, Morning, afternoon, and night."

"Thank you, baby. You're sexy too." She says cupping my breasts and squeezing them. Lowering my hips, I start grinding against her. Her pubic hairs tick my dick, sending little quivers through my body.

"That feels good, Arizona." Callie says playing with my nipples.

"I want to get you nice and wet before I take you again. I want your pussy soaking, Calliope. You were so wet last night, baby. It was so beautiful. My dick slide in and out of you with such ease. I remember pulling out and seeing it covered in your cum, glistening in all it's glory. Shit, it was so sexy." I hear her breathing start to waver and I haven't even touched her yet. She just stares at me with hooded, dark eyes.

"Make me cum, Arizona. Fill my pussy up, baby." That's all I needed to hear. Her legs open wide for me when I sit back on my knees. I line my erected dick up against her dripping pussy lips. I slide the tip up and down collecting her cum, all while I her hear gasp at the feeling. Scooting closer to her I slowly sink my dick deep into her depths.

"Ohhh godddd." She groans out.

"Mhmmm, you're so tight, Calliope. This feels great." I pull out halfway and push in again. Her carnal sound fill the room and her eyes clamp shut. I methodically pull out and push in again before I start speeding up my plunges. With her legs drawn up at her sides, I grip them and use them for added leverage. I watch as my dick moves in and out of her pussy soaked in cum. Her breasts jiggle and bounce, and sweat is forming on her forehead.

"Harder Arizona. Give me more!"

"You want more?" I huff.

"Uh-huh. Give it to me, baby." I pull out all the way to my tip before slamming back into her. "FUCK! Yes, yes, yesss!"

"Do I feel good, Calliope?"

"Mhmmph, so good, and so big, baby. I need all of it. Take my pussy, Arizona." She says boosting my ego. I start doing short, quick, thrusts with my hips. The wet sound of me pounding into her and she cum spilling out is music to my ears and a beautiful sight to see.

"Mhmmm, oh god. Shit, Calliope this is fucking amazing." I push her legs back against her chest and lift up on my knees for more momentum. "Oh fuck! You're so wet, baby. Oh my god."

"It's all for you. Every last drop. Make me cum, Arizona!" My cock is throbbing and rejoicing in the feeling of her warm walls sucking me in. Switching it up a little, I move in circular motions to feel all of her. Her sticky, white cum is gushing out of her and I desperately want to drink it up. "Baby, I'm gonna cum." She pants.

"Open your eyes, look at me Calliope!" Brown orbs stare up at me and I can tell she's almost there. "Can I?"

"Yes, I want you cum inside me. Fill me up, baby. I want your dick all the way in me." She moans arching her back.

"Jesus, Callie." Letting go of her legs, I grab her breasts and squeeze them hard, slamming my dick inside of her.

"Just like that! Godm I'm gonna cum…I'm cumming. Arizona! Baby, I'm cumming!" She screams.

"Cum for me, Calliope." Her words get lost in her throat as her mouth hangs open. Her body goes rigid and starts shaking crazily and writhing.

"Shit…shit…shit…" I continue stroking and pumping in her. Letting her ride this out. Give seconds later my orgasm shouts through me.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screech out, shooting everything I have in her. I feel my juices mixing with her as they continue to spill out of her. After I collect my breath, I pull out and lay next to her.

"Fuck." She whispers, bringing her legs backs down. My dick, covered in our juices, begins to soften as we both try and recover. Sitting up on her elbows and leaning over me, she grabs my face and forces her tongue into my mouth. We both try to dominate, but I relax and let her take control. We kiss until we run out of breath again. Her head rests on my shoulders and she begins to massage one of my breasts.

"You have an amazing pussy."

"Thank you." She chuckles. "I like you in my pussy, baby. Mmm, and you're so big."

"You make me that way. Before I used to have wet dreams about you. I would wake up as big as a rock. I imagine us in the shower, in the car, on the table, fucking you quick in the bathroom stall at a restaurant, storming into your law office and fucking you on your desk. I wanted my lips on your breasts and my mouth on your pussy. I felt bad cause we hadn't had sex before and you didn't know that I had a penis. It felt wrong having those thoughts."

"Babe, I had them too. I thought about what we do all the time. Sure, maybe I envisioned them with your vagina in my brain, but it doesn't matter anymore. You're Arizona Robbins and as of last night you're my girlfriend. At the end of the day I just wanted to have sex with you. I was getting restless waiting."

"Tell me about it." I joke. "Plenty of cold showers."

"Speaking of showers, how about we fill out that dream of yours." She says getting off the bed. Quickly standing up, I stand in front of her and kiss her again. This time I take the lead and kiss her slowly as soft moans spill out from each of us and I trail my hands down her sides. Running them over the voluptuous ass once again, I reach her thighs and pick her up.

"Arizona!" She yelps with a giggle. Her arms round my neck to hold on. "Put me down."

"Nope!" This is how this is going to work. I'm going to carry you, my beautiful girlfriend, into the bathroom and put you on the counter top. Next, I will quickly turn on the water, fuck you senseless on the said counter top while the water gets hot and then help you in the shower and process to eat your pussy all while you scream my name. Understood?"

"Uh huh." She nods in response.

This is the start of a wonderful morning, and even better relationship.


End file.
